


Hold These Thoughts (Now and Forever)

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Airports, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q waits for his flight back home from Austria.
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hold These Thoughts (Now and Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired again by the prompt of LDWS week 1. 
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta.

Q looked up to the flight information display board to check the departure time for the millionth time, or so it felt to him. 

One might rightly say that he was feeling rather nervous about his situation. 

And perhaps a little bit scared, too. 

Somewhat panicky, even.

(No shit Sherlock.)

The numbers were still there, unchanging and unwavering. Almost as if they were _mocking_ him with their stillness, their solid realness. 

(Foolish numbers. He was the Quartermaster of MI6, he could more than easily hack the damn thing and make them feel sorry for themselves. Just they wait.)

Q sighed and told himself in no uncertain terms, that he was being silly now and really ought to get a grip. Or else. 

But then there was a flicker of something on the board that he’d never in a million years expected to see there. 

It was only a flash, of the blink-and-you’ll-miss-it variety, but Q swore it was real. 

An octopus, with the word ’Spectre’ clearly visible for anyone to see.

But it couldn’t be… could it? 

Suddenly he had a whole new reason to be back in London as soon as he possibly could, Bond in tow or no. 


End file.
